Ruang UKS
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Hiruma ngantuk berat dan tidur di ruang UKS. "Mamori Anezaki..." Pak Guru mengabsen muridnya. "Anezaki ijin istirahat di UKS Pak." Jawab salah satu muridnya... HiruMamo yang lain...


UKS

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Hiruma sama Mamori bukan punya saya... _Main plot _fic ini juga saya colong dari anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei...

* * *

**Jam Pagi, Lorong SMU Deimon**

Hiruma dengan kantung mata hitam, berjalan lambat di lorong kelas lantai tiga yang sepi. Bel masuk sudah berdering dari tadi jadi semua anak sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Tapi Hiruma belum. Dia baru saja masuk sekolah. Dia terlamabat.

Dia tidur terlambat gara-gara harus menerjemahkan tulisan Mamori yang lebih jelek dari biasanya, untuk membuat formasi baru untuk pertandingan. Matanya setengah terbuka, mulutnya mengunyah permen karet dengan lambat. Hiruma menguap lebar, 'Cih... Gue ngantuk banget nih...' batinnya.

Hiruma berpaling dari pintu menuju kelasnya, dan berbalik ke ruang UKS di ujung lorong, dekat perpustakaan.

**Jam Pagi, Kelas 3-1**

Pak Guru Kyoshiro sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya.

Pak Kyoshiro muali memanggil anak-anak."Kiyomi Takada..."

"Hadir pak!"

"Matsuda Toota..."

"Hah... Eh, iya pak!"

"Mamori Anezaki..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana Anezaki?" pak Kyoshiro bertanya pada anak-anak.

Salah satu anak berkacamata menjawab, "Anezaki sedang di UKS pak."

**Jam Pagi, Ruang UKS**

Hiruma membuka pintu geser ruang UKS dengan tangannya karena terlalu lelah dan mengatuk untuk menendangnya dan membuka pintu dengan ekstrim. Melihat sebuah ranjang kosong tertata rapi, tanpa ragu Hiruma langsung manjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk tapi cukup nyaman itu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, dengkuran lembut keluar lewat mulut setan pirang itu.

Sementara itu, Mamori yang demam mendadak, sedang meringkuk di kasur sebelah yang dipisahkan tirai dengan kasur sebelahnya (yang ada Hiruma-nya). Mamori tidak tahu kenapa tapi tadi pagi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Mamori merasa pusing dan badannya berkeringat dingin. Sampai di sekolah, Mamori hampir pingsan dan harus di antar ke ruang UKS oleh entah siapa Mamori tidak ingat.

Sekarang badannya menggigil kedinginan, tapi kepalanya serasa terbakar. Mamori berguling ke kanan dan kiri di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Meringkuk, berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin agar tubuhnya tetap hangat.

'Sial! Di mana sih selimutnya?' Mamori membatin jengkel, tapi terlalu pusing untuk membuka mata dan mencari di mana selimutnya. Di tengah usahanya mencari sumber kehangatan, Mamori merasakan ada hawa hangat di sampingnya. Mamori berguling ke arah sumber hangat itu secara insting.

'Hangat...' batin Mamori ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan 'guling' hangat yang besar di tempat tidur sebelah. Dengan senang hati, Mamori memeluk 'guling' hangat itu dan menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang dingin ke 'guling' yang hangat itu.

Berpindah ke sudut lain, Hiruma merasa ada yang memeluknya dan menggosok punggungnya. Hiruma pikir itu hanya mimpi akibat terlalu lelah. Jadi dia mengabaikannya. Apalagi saat wangi Kue Sus yang biasa menempel di manajer Sialan-nya masuk ke hidungnya, dia tambah yakin kalau dia sedang bermimpi jadi dia putuskan untuk menikmati mimpi ini dan memeluk balik orang yang memeluknya itu...

***

Sara dan Ako, dapat giliran piket menjaga UKS hari ini. Seperti biasa, mereka sengaja datang agak siang karena tidak mungkin ada anak yang butuh obat sepagi itu.

"Iya lho... Pas aku lagi mau nge-_save_, listriknya mati!" Sara bercerita dengan marah.

"hah?! Berarti belum di _save_?!" Ako bertanya sambil memegang gagang pintu ruang UKS.

"Iya! Ugh... Aku sebel banget!" Sara cemberut dan berdiri di depan pintu UKS, menunggu Ako membukakan pintunya.

Ketika pintu di buka, Sara yang pertama masuk ke dalam. Dan matanya hampir copot melihat pemandangan di dalam. Ako yang heran melihat ekspresi temannya itu, ikut masuk dan langsung berteriak melihat Yoichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki sedang tidur bersama, dalam satu ranjang, berpelukan.

Selesai berteriak, Ako langsung pingsan. Sara yang panik, ikut pingsan juga.

Telinga Hiruma berkedut mendengar lengkingan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Disaat yang sama, Mamori juga terbangun karena teriakan Ako tadi.

Mata kedua orang itu bertemu.

'Mata Hiruma dilihat dari dekat ternyata hijau...' batin Mamori.

'Siapa sih orang sialan yang teriak-teriak di UKS?' batin Hiruma.

Kedua orang itu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, masih di ranjang, masih berpelukan. Otak mereka berduapun mulai bangun dan menganalisis keadaan dan posisi mereka berdua.

Begitu sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, begitu sadar mereka sedang tiduran di ranjang yang sama, dengan Mamori memeluk Hiruma seperti guling, mereka berdua langsung tersentak.

"AAA!" Mamori berteriak sambil mendorong Hiruma sekuat tenaga ke belakang.

Hiruma kaget dan terjengakang ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. "ADAW!" Hiruma pingsan karena benturan dan terlalu ngantuk.

Mamori yang masih di ranjang, dengan muka merah, baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia sudah _ngusel-nguse__l_ dan _meluk-meluk_ Hiruma. Mamori pingsan karena suhunya terlalu tinggi.

Bu Emiko, sang penanggung jawab UKS, tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang baru terjadi saat menemukan empat muridnya pingsan di UKS dengan posisi yang aneh.

The End

A/ N: Hmmm... Gimana menurut kalian? Aneh kah? Saya dapet inspirasi ini pas nonton Sayonara Zetsunou Sensei eps 2... Nyahahahaha...

Review please... ^^

P. S: EDITED... Ternyata banyak sekali typo-nya... Sudah kuduga saya tidak berbakat... Trimakasih Chian... Review-nya cepet banget ^^


End file.
